The Missing Link
by Hikari Nightengale
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan go in search of answers about Qui-Gon's sister's dissapearence. What will they find on the planet Dathomir? (Origin of Alanna)


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I know I know, the injustice is horrible but there is nothing I can do. George Lucas owns it. Ah well…

Title: The Missing Link

Author: Jedi Padawan Alanna

Rating: PG

Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan go in search of answer's to Qui-Gon's sister's disappearence. What will they find on the planet Dathomir? (The Origin of Alanna)

Note: Ok. I've been getting reviews and e-mails asking who Alanna is. This is the first fic I ever wrote and it explains who she is. So this is the Origin of Alanna so you all can stop complaining and know where she came from.

More Notes: Yay! Nuther ficcy done!

Obi: Please. This won't last. You'll get lazy again and not finish anymore.

Oh Shut-up Obi. If I wasn't forever arguing with you over your place in my fic I wouldn't have this problem!

Obi: Hmpf….

Qui: I wouldn't argue with her padawan. She can get really nasty and put you into an evil plot line…

Obi: Please. Ooo I'm so scared.

You should be Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do not mess with the writer's side of the Force.

Obi: Writer's side of the Force? Get real.

I am….let's see….hmmmmm……Obi/Yoda fic….

Obi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Onto the fic!

May the Force Be With You!

******************.

The Missing Link

******************.

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked out the cockpit viewport down to the wild planet looming ahead. Glancing over at his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, his worry climbed up a notch. Over the last week, his master had been very agitated. Obi-Wan was pretty sure the older Jedi hadn't slept in days. And now with this odd mission to the planet Dathomir, the young Jedi had gone into a frenzy of worry about his master. Qui-Gon had neglected to tell Obi-Wan about the mission, but to the padawan, it seemed personal.

******************.

As the ship touched down on the beach, Qui-Gon sensed her. No, it wasn't her, but her essence. His sister was one with the Force. He had felt her passing, but something of her remained. What it was exactly, Qui-Gon didn't know. All he knew was that the answer to his sister's disappearence fifteen years ago lay here, on this planet. Qui-Gon was unsure as to what he would find, but he would never be at peace till he found out what happened to his dear, twin sister Katia. 

******************.

Stepping off the ship, Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I apologize for my behavior over the last week, padawan. This is hard for me."

Looking up at his master, Obi-Wan smiled. "You need not explain yourself to me master." Nodding, Qui-Gon lead Obi-Wan up the beach. "Obi-Wan, I know I have worried you. I apologize but this isn't a mision for the Council, it is a personal one, for myself." Stepping off the beach, the two Jedi began their quest.

******************.

Alanna Jinn awoke that night with a start. She reached out through the Force to her mother………..to be met with silence. Her mother was one with the Force now. Sorrow filled the young Jedi as she remembered her beautiful mother. Shaking her head, she slipped out of bed and walked onto the balcony. Looking up at the stars, she remembered when her mother used to tell her stories of when she lived in the Jedi Temple. It sounded like such a wonderful place, but Alanna would never see it. True, her mother was a Jedi Master. True, she had taught Alanna everything she knew of the living Force. But Alanna would never become a _true_ Jedi Knight. Stuck on this backwater planet, Alanna could onlt practice with the Force on her own. With her mother now gone and none of the clan sisters trained in the Jedi way, Alanna would never become a Jedi Knight.

Fiddling with her padawan braid, a symbol she wore proudly, Alanna wondered what had woken her. She sensed something….closing her eyes she connected to the Force of the jungle night. Two strangers….not of her clan or even of the planet. Making a decision, she began to dress. Grabbing her robe and clipping her lightsaber to her belt, she walked out into the dense jungle darkness in search of the two strangers.

******************.

Obi-Wan couldn't sleep. Ever since they had arrived on the planet that moring, he had been edgy. Qui-Gonn hadn't spoken since apologizing on the beach . Obi-Wan wished he would have pressed Qui-Gon for more information, but knew it would be foolish to pry. He was in the dark about what was going on with his master and he hated it. Glancing at his master, Obi-Wan wondered how in the Sith's hells the older man could slep!

As if reading his mind, Qui-Gon opened his eyes. "Cannot sleep padawan?"  


Obi-Wan shook his head. "I am afraid not master. I am still troubled by this mission. Why are we here? Why have you been so closed off this past week?"

Qui-Gon leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. "These memories are painful for me to speak of. I ask you not to interrupt me once I start for I fear I may be unable to continue."

Keeping his eyes closed, Qui-Gon began. " I wasn't an only child. I had a twin sister by the name of Katia. She looked exactly like my mother, fiery red hair and serious violet eyes. We were both sent to the Jedi Temple at the age of four. We each had our own strengths and weaknesses. We helped one another through the years, giving advice and so forth. We were always close.

"We both became padawans on the same day. The years flew by and we both became knights and eventually masters. As she became older, she fell in love with another Jedi master. I became worried. I never trusted him. I was right not to trust him. He turned on the Order and became a Sith. Some suspect he was a Sith all along.

"He was hunted down and eventually killed. Mt sister had been acting strangely for quite some time. When he was killed, Katia was devistated. I couldn't begin to understand why. '_He was_ _evil' _I would tell her. _'It's better off this way.' _She never did listen. We had an argument one night. Thinking back, I knew I was wrong. I never expected her to defend him in such a way. I left angry and frustrated. I regret leaving. 

"That morning when I came back to apologize, she was gone. She had packed and left. I ran to the Coucil chambers in hysterics. They didn't know anything. Search teams were sent out. They never found her. I knew she was alive. I felt her presence. That was fifteen years ago.

"A week ago I felt her passing. It's painful to know I'll never see her again. And every night there after, I've had the same dream about this planet. My sister left me something here. I have to find out what it is." Qui-Gon opened his eyes and looked at his padawan. "Will you help me Obi-Wan?"

Obi0Wan looked at his master, attepting to digest what he had just heard. He nodded slowly. "Of course master. My place is at your side."

******************.

Alanna was becoming annoyed. She sensed then yet she couldn't find them. She also sensed danger. There were many dangerous animals in the jungle at night. The most dangerous being the packs of malia. They were hunting nearby. Pulling her robe around her, she pressed on. She needed to reach the strangers before the malia did.

******************.

Qui-Gon gave a yell and quickly drew his lightsaber. An animal flew from behind a bush and lunged at the resting Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon jumped and sliced the creature cleanly in half. Obi-Wan qwuickly jumped up and drew his own lightsaber. "Master! What are those things?!" The pack of malia had surrounded the two Jedi quckly and silently. Now, they were poised for attack.

"They're malia! Stay on guard! Let the Force guide you Obi-Wan!" Gritting his teeth, the young Jedi looked at the malia closest to him. It looked like a domestic dotg but with sharp teeth and deadly claws.

They proved quick and agile. Attack after attack they canme at the two. Qui-Gon was so preoccupied fending off two of the malia, he neglected to notice one malia getting ready to spring at Obi-Wan till it was too late. "Obi-Wan! Above you!" The malia had already started its attack with another coming at Obi-Wan from the left. He could only fend off one.

******************.

Alanna had heard the yell off to her right. "Damn…" Taking off at a run, she saw the pack of malia she had been trying to avoid. She then noticed the two they were attacking. Her breath caught in her chest. "Jedi…" Then she saw one of the malia jumping at the younger Jedi from above. Ignighting her lightsaber, she leapt into the fray.

******************.

Obi-Wan sensed the malia above him, but also the one coming at him from the left. He could only attack one. Swinging his lightsaber to the left, he waited for the impact from above…..it never came.

******************.

Qui-Gon watched in horror as the malia leapt at Obi-Wan. His young apprentice would be unable to stop both of them. Out of the corner of his eye, Qui-Gon saw someone leap to assist Obi-Wan. The person slashed at the malia with a lightsaber, said something in a strange dialect, and a gust of bone-chilling wind blew through the clearing. Much to the Jedi master's surprise, the pack fled. He looked again at the youth that had come to their aid…and almost had heart failure. It was his sister!!! No, it couldn't be. She looked no older than Obi-Wan, yet she had the same fiery red hair and serious violet eyes his sister had. He was at a loss for words. The young girl turned off her lightsaber and faced Obi-Wan.

"You need to pay attention to everything around you. All your senses should be alert. If I hadn't showed up, that malia would have ripped your head off."

******************.

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped. Who did this girl think she was telling him how to fight? Taking a second glance at her, from her clothes to her braid, he realized something. "You're a…..a Padawan!"

The girl ignored him and turned to the older Jedi. "What are you doing here?"

Qui-Gon looked at the young girl. "I am looking for someone." The girl clipped her lightsaber to her belt and looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Well you have found someone. And luckily you lived to do so." Qui-Gon was a bit shocked at her behavior. First she reprimands his padawan's fighting skills and then she is very pert with him. Shaking his head, he addressed the matter at hand. "Who are you?"

She stared at him, as if trying to figure out who he was. Sighing, she answered, "I am Alanna Jinn, former-padawan to the late Katia Jinn. Who are you?"

Qui-Gon attempted to keep his composure. She was a Jinn! His sister's offspring! His neice! She was also changed in the ways of the Jedi. He knew his sister left him something, but a child? His now only living relative? He knew he had to answer her…….

******************.

Alanna watched the older Jedi digest her words. He seemed to look as if he was in shock. Stealing a glance at the young boy, she noticed his blue eyes were wide. She had assumed they had known she too was a Jedi. If her appearance wasn't enough to give it away, the lightsaber caertainly should have. She waited patiently for his answer, but she never expected it.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi Master. And you, Alanna Jinn, are the daughter of my twin sister, Katia Jinn. I have been searching for a clue to my sister's dissapearence fifteen year ago. It seems I have found it."

Alanna couldn't even fathom how it could be true. She stared at the Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn in disbelief….and then darkness took over her…..

******************.

Qui-Gon watched the young girl, Alanna, and waited for her reaction. He expected disbelief or even anger. Never, in all his years, would he had expected her to collapse.

Obi-Wan's reflexes were qiucker than his master's. Reaching out, he caught her easily before she fell. "Master?" 

Qui-Gon knew the poor boy was very confused. In a matter of hours he had learned much of Qui-Gon's past. Now, he was faced with the fact that his master had a niece. Qui-Gon shook his head. This weas going to be hard on all of them. Picking up Alanna into his arms, Qui-Gon motioned to their packs. "Gather our things, Obi-Wan. We must find a safe place." Seeing his young charge was about to argue, Qui-Gon gave him "The Look." The young Jedi clamped his mouth shut and set about his task. Obi-Wan had a million questions. Shouldering the packs, he followed Qui-Gon throught the dense jungle foliage. He would wait for answers, he would be patient. He hated every moment.

******************.

When Alanna awoke, she was greeted to the sound of yelling. Slowly she opened her eyes. Blinking, she looked around. She was in the healer's quarters of the clan temple. She wasn't sure how she got there or how long she had been asleep.

"_I am Qui-Gon Jinn….."_ So the man was her uncle. Her mother had mentioned him on her death bed. She had called out his name with her last breath. She shuddered at the memory. Focusing her attention to the arguing outside, the healers seemed to be refusing to let her uncle see her. She had accepted the fact that Qui-Gin Jinn was he uncle. She knew in her heart it was true. 

Reaching out, she felt her uncle's anger and frustration. Chuckling softly, she called out the the Jedi Master through the Force.

__

// **Anger in unbecoming of a Jedi, Uncle Qui-Gon.** //

It was automatically silent outside the door. He had heard.

// **So Alanna. You know the truth and accept it. **//

// **I had a little help. How long have I been asleep? **//

// **Three days. Some women in the clan found us and brought us here. They have refused to let me see you. //**

Alanna laughed slightly. She knew Head healer Yolen well. The stubborn woman would not let anyone see her until she was fully recovered.

// **Tell her I am awake and wish to see you. Tell her it is a Jedi matter. She will not refuse. //**

A moment later, Healer Yolen and Qui-Gon entered the room. "Ah. You are awake my child." Yolen began checking over Alanna, muttering to herself.

Qui-Gon watched the healer. He was curious as to why Alanna had slept so long. He was unable to contact the Temple from the planet, so no one knew what he had discovered. When is niece was well enough, he wanted to know why his sister left and everything Alanna had learned over the years. He knew she must go to the Temple and complete her Jedi training. She was strong in the Force, he could tell. She handled a lightsaber well also. Speaking with the leaders of the clan, he knew Alanna had been trained as a Jedi all her life. She was nearing her fifteenth birthday, but she had been an official padawan of Katia for three years prior to her death. The Temple would accept her. He would make it so.

As the healer finished, Qui-Gon looked expectantly at her. He was shocked when she slapped Alanna upside the head and scolded her. "Stupid girl! You know better than to leave a Tahilli plant wound unattended! You are lucky the poison didn't kill you!"

Alanna sighed and look sheepishly at the angered wicth. "I'm sorry Healer Yolen. I'll never do it again." Yolen nodded and left the room.

Qui-Gon looked at Alanna, eyebrows raised. "Poison?" He was only mildly worried. She seemed fine.

"Don't worry. The poison has left my system. I had gone into a state of shock and the poison took the advantage. I am fine now."

Satisfied with her answer, Qui-Gon addressed the next matter. "I spoke with the clan leaders. They agree with me that is would be best of you accomponied my padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and myself to the Jedi Temple. You are trained well in the Jedi Code. I believe the Council will permit you to train as a Jedi at the Temple. It is your choice."

Alanna looked at her newfound uncle. It had been her lifelong dream to train at the Temple. Ever since she was a little girl and her mother used to tell her stories of life in the Temple. She would be able to train and become a _true _Jedi. Though she loved her clan and her home planet, she would always be a Jedi. Now, she could prove it to everyone.

"Yes, I will go with you."

******************.

Obi-Wan stared at his master, a loss for words. The girl, Alanna, would be coming with them to the Temple. She was to be a padawan. Obi-Wan worried Qui-Gon would want to be her master. If that happened.……

"Master? Who will train her?"

Qui-Gon smiled and put his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. His padawan was worried that Qui-Gon would want to train his niece and Obi-Wan would be without a master. "She'll train at the Temple for now. She'll stay with us, take classes and the like. She's not ready to have a master just yet I don't think. It would be better for her to train at the Temple for a while, and perhaps a master will chose her as a padawan. What do you think?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Perfect."

******************.

Alanna stood in the cockpit, looking out the veiwport down to Dathomir. She would miss the planet. It was all she knew of home.

She spoke quietly to herself. "Thank you mother."

As they entered hyperspace, Qui-Gon turned to Alanna. "Your mother would be very happy to know you are training at the Temple. And proud."

Alanna looked out into the blankness of the hyperspace and nodded.

"I know…….I know…..

******************.

The Beginning

******************.

That was my first fic. That should explain the origin of Alanna for now. Throughout my writing, more will be revealed of her. R/R

Obi: Not bad. But you shouldn't of yelled to be about the damn malia!

I didn't yell. I swear you better quit talking back and listen to me or I WILL write that Obi/Yoda fic!!!

Obi: I'll be good! I'LL BE GOOOOOD!!!


End file.
